


A New World

by pastellmoon



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Public Display of Affection, They're just friends I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastellmoon/pseuds/pastellmoon
Summary: Rip Van WInkle and Alhambra Tubalcain have survived the holy fire that burned alive Alucard's familiars. They are now left as prisioners of war for the Hellsing Organization, just two extra weapons to be used to hunt vampires. But not all of it is terrible, they may be captured by the enemy, but this prision is more of a paradise for the two.On a night not too odd or signifigant from the rest the two have shared together, they walk along a lonely street of London, sharing a conversation and a perfect view of the sunset.





	A New World

**Author's Note:**

> To those rereading this fiction, I have revisited the writing of this work. The plot is still the same, I have just fixed it up to meet my new standards for writing. If you would rather read the old version, feel free to comment if you would like an additional chapter with the old version of this work to be added.

  "You just look so beautiful with your hair blowing in the wind . . ." Alhambra held on to Rip's hand as she walked along the sidewalk curb. "Oh do I now?" The marksmen looked forward as she spoke, trying to keep her balance whilst walking. "Yes, you do -- Well you look beautiful always but-" The vampire stopped, and glanced at her partner from the corner of her deep blue eyes. "I know what you mean, Alhambra."A shy smile formed on the elder man's face in return, forming an expression he rarely wore.

        It was small moments like this that made the two familiars happy. Sure they were captured by the enemy and their friends were long gone, but they felt so free. No longer were they tied to the heavy weights of Millennium. It was almost too good to be true for them in what seemed like an upgrade. For instance, Rip was looking healthier. She was getting decent meals and was gaining weight, and her mental health was improving greatly. Rip was no longer getting pushed around and treated like a young girl on her first pony ride. For Alhambra, he was in his status quo. He had more freedom than Winkle had, sure. Though, in England, he had more opportunities. He was no longer held back from going somewhere because of the chip. More also cared for him in Hellsing. No more would he be harassed because of his race, or be told that those under him would not obey because of the color of his skin. It was true bliss for the two prisoners.

        "Yeah, well . . . " A deep voice trailed off, attempting to string the correct words together, ". . .  I am not the best at all this romantic stuff, to say the least." Awkward laughter came from the male vampire, meanwhile the raven turned her head down to face her partner, "Are you kidding me? Dandy, you-- you know how to make a girl fall head over heels from just saying a simple sentence. You have such a romantic way of speaking." The first lieutenant paused for a second, taking the time to glance up at the cherry and ocean-wave colored sky, "Every phrase feels like you gave me a bouquet of flowers, if that makes any sense. Heh, you think you're bad at talking? Just listen to me. . ." Another voice trailed off to silence, like a song fading to nothing. Alhambra just looked at Rip, his eyes wide. Gloved hands then took hold of a deep mauve clothed waist and pulled it down, to where the dark figure was standing on the same surface as the tall gentleman below, "Is that so? For I never would have thought a gambler like myself could make women swoon with my style of communicating. Guess they don't call me 'The Dandy Man' for nothing." He chuckled at his own words before pulling the woman in front of him into a heated kiss.

        It was a perfect moment. Two lovers kissing under the setting sun, as the sound of cars flying down the nearby highway were heard. Neither payed any attention to them though, they were enjoying themselves. Letting their minds trail off as lips danced with one another. Hands eventually made their way into the mix, glazing around the other's body before finally resting either around a neck and hips.

        "Oh, we, we shouldn't be doing this here." Rip was the first to break the kiss, only to look at her comrade in the eyes. His beautiful eyes of olive green, such a dull color, yet it shown so bright against his dark complexion. "I guess you're right." Alhambra gazed into the soldier's galaxy-like eyes. "Do you wish to continue this elsewhere?" The elder vampire caressed gloved hands against a thin waist, "Perhaps back to the manor? There we will have more privacy." The raven pushed down on Alhambra's shoulders, and let out a quiet giggle "I suppose we can . . . Darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
